1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear drive systems that utilize the energy available due to pressure changes in flowing fluid systems; particularly but not exclusively to linear drive systems that may be used for the injection of additives into pipelines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to inject an additive into a well or pipeline. These installations are often located in remote locations so the systems must be self-contained. Due to road conditions in some remote locations, chemicals which are injected into pipelines cannot be transported to the site for months at a time, and standard sources of power to run the pipeline system may not exist. Examples of additives that might be injected into pipelines include; chemicals for the prevention of line freezing due to hydration, chemicals that disperse waxes or asphaltene, and chemicals that prevent corrosion of pipelines. Therefore, there is a need for pipeline injection systems that offer both dependable and accurate metering, as well as having the capability to operate without traditional sources of power.
A number of different types of systems are available on the market for the injection of chemicals into remote pipelines or wellheads. Many of these systems utilize the natural gas carried by a pipeline as a prime mover. Use of natural gas for this purpose, however, is fraught with numerous problems.
A first problem with this type of system is that the natural gas used to drive the system is exhausted into the atmosphere, as the majority of these systems are unable to recover the gas. Pipeline natural gas often contains high levels of hydrogen sulphide, which is toxic and harmful to the environment. As a result, a number of governmental regulations have recently been put in place to restrict the release of natural gas into the environment. Further, the loss of natural gas to the environment represents a substantial, cumulative economic loss to operators.
An additional problem of using gas driven systems is a difficulty in controlling the mass of additive injected per unit of time. Gas driven systems suffer in performance due to the high compressibility of gas. Specifically, such systems are often typified by erratic piston motion, and as a result valve damage can also occur. Further, injection systems are required to operate efficiently at as low a pressure as possible so as not to restrict movement of gas within pipelines any more than necessary.
An alternative form of injection uses air/oil hybrid systems, but these are also characterized by specific deficiencies. Such systems often experience a loss of oil caused by the reciprocating motion of a piston rod. As a result of the oil loss, gas can replace oil in the system. Mixing of gas and oil in this manner causes a frothing of the oil component of the system, which can lead to erratic and uncontrolled movement of the piston rod used to inject the additive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.